


The Trailer

by missdibley



Series: The Red Nose Diaries [26]
Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Flirting, High-Rise - Freeform, Mini-Fic, Phone Call, Tumblr, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5427329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdibley/pseuds/missdibley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmen is taken by surprise by the release of the trailer for <em>High-Rise</em>,  and annoyed by the impact it has on her productivity at the office. She calls Tom at home to get the lowdown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trailer

“Baby.”

“Button.”

“I just thought you should know that if I get fired today for not getting any work done it’s all your fault.”

“Come again?”

“Well, maybe not all your fault.”

“What is…”

“I may have to write strongly worded emails to Ben Wheatley. Also Magnolia Pictures.”

“Is this about…?”

“Why didn’t you tell me the trailer was coming out today?”

“Button, I didn’t even know it was coming out today.”

“It’s all over Tumblr.”

“Why are you on Tumblr at the office?”

“Like I told you, the recipes.”

“Liar.”

“ANYWAY.”

“Yes, anyway… was there anything else?”

“You know, the rowing machine was my favorite piece of equipment in upper school.”

“You called it upper school, too? I thought it was high school in the States.”

“Yeah, but the fancy private school I went to, on scholarship thank you because once upon a time I was gifted, was founded by this American dude who went to Oxford.”

“You mean the other university in England?”

“Jesus, Cambridge.”

“You’re not the only one with school spirit, Button.”

“Snob.”

“I love you, too.”

“Back to the rowing machine.”

“An outdated piece of equipment.”

“I think it’s kinda sexy.”

“Really?”

“All that pulling and stroking.”

“Does your mind just live in the gutter?”

[“I’m not the one who came up with Button.”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4767602)

“I was feeling inspired.”

“You were feeling horny, sir.”

“I’m just a fool in love.”

“You’re a fool, alright.”

“Lucky you.”

“Lucky me?”

“Yes.”

“How am I the lucky one?”

“I’m feeling inspired again.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“Let’s just say…”

“Mmm?”

“When you get home from the office tonight…”

“Uh huh?”

“I’ll show you some stuff that wasn’t in the trailer.”

“Is that code for ‘we’re gonna have sex and pretend we’re living in a 70’s inspired dystopic high-rise’”?

“In a word, yes.”

“God I’m glad you’re home.”

“Me too, Button. Me too.”

 


End file.
